


Home

by amanda_jolene



Series: The Nelsons [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Their first flat is a piece of crap. The walls are dingy and there’s a draft, but they can afford it and at least they’re together. The first few months there, the only furniture they have is queen size mattress Finn’s dad gifted them with and that’s fine because after two years of fighting for alone time, all they want to do is stay in a tangle of arms and legs on that mattress (the first week they live there, the neighbors complain twice about the noise). They try to fix it up, paint it a bit but all that happens is they knock over the paint can trying to get Finn’s zipper undone and end up with a distinct outline of Finn’s back with Rae’s leg prints on either side of his hips. They don’t get their deposit back when they move out but Finn would have paid double for that memory.

Their first house comes five years later. It’s a one bedroom deal but they don’t share a wall with anyone and there’s no draft. They’ve got a colletion of mismatched furniture but save up to buy a whole new suit and spend an entire weekend christening it. He plays her records in the morning and she reads him historical porn at night. Finn buys her a puppy on their 1st anniversary and they all live happily together in that one bedroom house until Rae tells Finn he’s going to be a dad and they need more room (Finn will lay there that night and decide he needs a better job, too). 

The dog gets a nice, big backyard and they get a 3 bedroom house. They rock babies together, wipe sick noses, patch up knees and broken hearts, and one morning Finn wakes up and his two rowdy boys are gone and married and the dog has been buried under the tree in the backyard for a few years and it’s just the two of them once more. He plays records for her that morning (crap reggae that makes her laugh) and they make love the way they did in that crappy little flat (and their neighbors will call to see if they’re ok). 

Many years later, he’ll wave good-bye to his youngest grandchild (visiting from Uni) from the front porch of that same house. He can’t recall the name of that dog now but he remembers the way she loved it and him. Rae’s been buried a week now and he takes a good look around their home and decides it’s never been about the structure, it was always about her. He puts on a long forgotten tape titled “Knebworth Mix” and he’ll close his eyes. (When he wakes up in the great expanse of the afterlife, he’s 19 again and back in that crap apartment with just a mattress and that stupid dog and Rae’s knees covered in paint. He’s finally home.)


End file.
